You Hate Me?
by Khe-Ai Dyanka
Summary: aku berada disini bukan keinginanku. tapi, karena aku sudah disini aku akan mencoba memperbaiki kesalahanku dimasa lalu. SJ FF/Ryeowook and SJ members
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong, Kheai Dyanka kembali membawa FF SJ. Kheai minta maaf karena kembali membuat Ryeowook menderita. Tapi, tenang saja diakhir nanti Ryeowook bakal bahagia.

Kalau nggak salah ada yang minta sequel dari "My Happiness", ya. Kheai belum bisa membuat karena saat ini Kheai masih mau UN jadi sibuk banget buat belajar. Mianhae, ne? (R : Lha, terus kenapa sekarang malah publish nih FF?) itu karena nih FF udah lama Kheai buat tapi malas buat ngelanjutin ngetik.

Okey, kayaknya Kheai banyak bicara kali ini dan nggak pengen nambah lagi. Jadi bagi yang berminat untuk membaca silakan baca dan berikan review, tapi bagi yang tidak berminat, ya tidak perlu baca.

**Title :**

**You Hate Me?**

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship

**Cast :**

Kim Ryeowook

Super Junior Members

**Disclaimer :**

Para karakter milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, kalau diizinkan saya ingin Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun jadi punya saya. Hehe..

**WARNING!**

Boysxboys, cerita aneh, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD perlu diragukan dan hal-hal yang tidak perlu namun ada disini.

**HAPPY READING^_^**

**Chapter 1**

***KYUHYUN POV***

"Hei, kalian dengar tidak kalau hari ini ada murid baru."

"Benarkah? _Namja_ apa _yeoja_?"

"Katanya sih _namja_. Kalau tidak salah dia pindahan dari Busan."

"Oh, aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya."

Ah, tidak adakah hal mereka bahas selain gosip. Kenapa semua orang begitu tertarik dengan gosip, sih. Aku saja yang mendengarnya ingin muntah sendiri, bagaimana jika aku ikut dalam obrolan mereka. Pasti sangat membosankan. Lebih baik aku main _game_ atau mengerjakan soal matematika.

"Tet! Tet! Tet!" bel masuk berbunyi membuat semua anak yang sibuk bergosip tadi kembali ke tempat duduknya dan diam disana. Tak lama kemudian Kim _Seonsaengnim_ memasuki ruang kelasku.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan kedantangan siswa baru." Kata Kim _Seonsaengnim_ memulai pelajaran hari ini. Jadi benar gosip tentang anak baru itu, tapi sayang aku tak tertarik. Entah dia _namja_ atau _yeoja_, cantik, tampan atau manis sekalipun, aku tak merasa tertarik dengannya karena aku sendiri sudah punya _namjachingu_. Ah, lebih baik aku mengerjakan soal yang kemarin belum selesai ku kerjakan.

***KYUHYUN POV END***

***AUTHOR POV***

"Masuklah" kata Kim seonsaengnim mempersilakan sang murid baru untuk memasuki ruang kelas.

Setelah panggilan itu terlihat seorang _namja_ mungil memasuki ruang kelas, _namja_ itu memiliki kulit putih, wajah yang terlihat manis, dan rambutnya yang di cat kecoklatan membuat penampilannya terlihat sempurna. Semua siswa dan siswi disana terlihat terpesona dengan penampilannya, kecuali Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan soal matematikanya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." kata Kim Seonsangnim.

"_Ne, seonsaengnim_." katanya sambil mengangguk. Diapun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah para siswa dan memulai perkenalannya. _"Annyeonghaseo, cheoneun Kim Ryeowook imnida. Bangapseumnida."_

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia berharap orang yang memperkenalkan diri itu bukan orang yang di kenalnya. Namun begitu melihat wajah orang yang memperkenalkan diri rasanya tubuhnya langsung lemas begitu saja. Dia ada di tempat ini untuk menghindarinya, tapi kenapa malah dia menyusulnya kesini. Dia yang semula bersemangat mengerjakan soal-soalnya kini nampak lesu, namun pandangannya berubah tajam karena jiwa _evil_-nya telah bangkit.

"Baiklah Ryeowook-_ssi_, silakan duduk di bangku kosong di samping Lee Donghae." kata Kim Seonsaengnim mempersilakan Ryeowook duduk. Ryeowook-pun berjalan menuju ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Kim _Seonsaengnim._

Sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahan dari pengucapan sang guru mengenai tempat duduk untuk Ryeowook. Seharusnya di bangku kosong di samping Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun. Meski tak ada yang mengucap namanya, namun Kyuhyun tahu persis dimana Ryeowook akan duduk. Hal ini membuat aura _evil_ dari Kyuhyun semakin menguar. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Bahkan Ryeowook-pun menyapanya.

"Hai, Kyu. _Long time no see_." kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Memang mau apa lagi aku kesini selain belajar?"

"Maksudku kenapa kau memilih sekolah ini?"

"Katanya ini sekolah terbaik disini. Kau tahu kan kalau orang tuaku selalu mementingkan pendidikan dari apapun."

"Terserah."

"Kau masih marah rupanya. _Mianhae_." gumam Ryeowook yang hanya bisa di dengarnya sendiri karena memang suaranya yang sangat pelan.

"KYUUUU!" teriak seorang namja kelinci a.k.a Lee Sungmin dari arah pintu kelas Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_ Ming? Kenapa teriak-teriak, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun saat namja itu sampai dihadapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." katanya manja pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga." kata Kyuhyun lalu dia mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin.

"Yak! Ini sekolah, Kyu! Jangan asal serobot, _donk_!"

"Tapi, kau suka kan?"

"Aish, terserah!" kata Sungmin sambil menolehkan ke arah kanan dan dia melihat Ryeowook yang terlihat asyik dengan bukunya, "Eh, aku tak pernah melihatmu, apa kau murid baru?"

"Maaf? Kau bicara padaku?" kata Ryeowook sambil mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang terjadi barusan, namun dia mencoba untuk acuh karena memang dia bukan siapa-siapa disini.

"Tentu saja. Kau murid baru, ya?" tanya Sungmin

"_Ne_. Kim Ryeowook _imnida_."

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_. Sejak kapan pindah disini?"

"Masih hari ini Sungmin_-ssi_."

"Oh, ya? Kau itu..."

"Ming, aku lapar. Ayo ke kantin." potong Kyuhyun seenaknya. Dia malas dekat-dekat Ryeowook terlalu lama.

"Ah, Kyu aku masih mau disini." kata Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Sekarang temani aku." kata (perintah) Kyuhyun lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu Ryeowook_-ssi. Annyeong_." kata Sungmin akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong_." jawab Ryeowook.

***AUTHOR POV END***

***RYEOWOOK POV***

"Kau terkejut?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada disampingku.

"A-apa?" kataku tergagap karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba darinya.

"Maaf, aku tak sopan langsung bertanya padamu. Lee Donghae _imnida_." katanya sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia tidak tiba-tiba disampingku karena memang tempat duduknya ada di sebelah kananku.

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida_." kataku sambil tersenyum pula. Bukankah sebagai siwa baru kita harus bersikap ramah agar bisa mendapatkan teman.

"Aku ulangi pertanyaanku, apa kau terkejut dengan adegan tadi?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tak merasa jijik?"

"Untuk apa? Karena mereka pasangan? Aku rasa tidak."

"Jadi, kau juga..."

"_Gay_?"

"Ne."

"Aku rasa kau tahu jawabannya."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku takut jika nanti kau malah keluar dari sekolah ini karena melihat hal seperti itu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

"HAAAEEE!" aku mendengar teriakan seseorang dari arah pintu dan orang itu langsung berlari ke arah kami.

"Hyukkie? Ada apa?" tanya Donghae kepada orang yang berteriak tadi.

"Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya namja yang di panggil Hyukkie oleh Donghae. Oh, sepertinya dia adalah kekasih Donghae.

"Kemana?"

"Ke kantin."

"Baiklah. Ryeowook_-ssi_, kau mau ikut?" tanya Donghae padaku.

"_Aniya_, kalian berdua saja."

"Kau murid baru, ya? Aku tak pernah melihatmu?" tanya namja asing itu padaku.

"Ne." Jawabku.

"Tunggu Hae, aku mau kenalan dulu."

"Baiklah."

"Lee Hyukjae _imnida_."

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida._"

"Kau benar tak mau ikut kami?"

"_Aniya_, aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian."

"Mengganggu? Aku rasa tidak, ya kan Hae?"

"Tentu."

"_Aniya_, aku masih mau melanjutkan membaca bukuku."

"Baiklah. _Annyeong._"

***RYEOWOOK POV END***

***AUTHOR POV***

Setelah DuoHaeHyuk pergi, Ryeowook kembali membaca bukunya. Namun dia sama sekali tidak fokus dengan buku bacaannya. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian barusan. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bersikap blak-blakan begitu, apakah Kyuhyun begitu membencinya atas kejadian dahulu. Ryeowook akui bahwa dia memang salah, hanya saja dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang sudah berlalu. Tapi, melihat sikap Kyuhyun mau tak mau dia tetap memikirkan kesalahannya. Sepertinya akan sulit untuk bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Ryeowook_-ssi_? Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Sungmin yang telah kembali dari kantin.

"Ah, _aniya_ Sungmin_-ssi_. Eh, kau sendiri kesini? Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melihat ke arah samping kanan dan kiri Sungmin.

"Katanya ada rapat OSIS dadakan jadi dia meninggalkanku."

"Oh."

"Ryeowook_-ssi_..."

"Panggil aku Ryeowook atau Wookie saja."

"Baiklah, kau juga panggil aku Sungmin saja."

"_Ne_."

"Wookie_-ah_, sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kejadian tadi, aku yakin kau pasti melihatnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku rasa itu hal biasa."

"Kau tak merasa aneh?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Engg.. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya."

"Apa yang kau maksud hubunganmu dengannya? Aku rasa itu hal biasa, karena akupun juga begitu."

"_Jjinja_?"

"_Ne_."

"Apa kau sudah punya _namjachingu_?"

"Sekarang aku tidak punya, tapi dulu aku punya."

"Hah~ akhirnya ada juga yang seperti aku lagi. Aku jadi tidak merasa sebagai kaum yang terkucil."

"Di negara ini, hal itu adalah hal biasa, kan? Untuk apa kau menghawatirkannya."

"Entahlah, aku merasa tatapan orang-orang terhadap orang seperti kita terlihat aneh."

"Itu memang benar, mengingat ini bukanlah hal wajar. Tapi, ini semua bukan kehendak kita. Semua berjalan begitu saja tanpa kita rencanakan, bukan?"

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Aku rasa kau orang yang enak diajak ngobrol. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

"Tentu saja."

"Ya sudah, aku mau kembali ke kelas. _Annyeong_."

"_Annyeong._"

Sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun menuju ke lapangan basket. Entah kenapa dia ingin bermain basket sepuasnya sampai dia kelelahan. Seharusnya dia mengantar Sungmin pulang ke rumah, tapi pikirannya kacau membuat dia malas melakukan banyak hal. Tadi saja saat rapat OSIS, dia tertangkap basah melamun dan terus mendapat teguran dari sang Ketua OSIS. Padahal, tadi pagi dia merasa sangat senang.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun. Namun, ini terjadi karena kedatangan Ryeowook. Dia disini untuk menghindari Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook malah menyusulnya. Selama bermain basket sendirian dalam pikirannya hanya ada _"Kenapa Ryeowook ada disini? Kenapa dia harus disini? Apa tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa dikunjunginya selain disini? Dan kenapa dia harus sekelas dengan Ryeowook"_

Dia berada di lapangan basket itu hingga hampir malam. Dia tidak peduli jika dia sampai rumah malam hari dan dalam keadaan kacau. Toh, orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi dia tidak takut kena marah. Paling-paling hanya _Hyung-_nya yang menegurnya sedikit.

"_Cklek!_" terdengar suara pintu dari sebuah rumah yang terbuka.

"Darimana?" tanya seorang namja berkulit putih yang tengah duduk dambil membaca sebuah novel dengan dingin.

"Dari rumah temanku." jawab namja yang baru saja tiba di rumah itu a.k.a Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?" kata si namja dingin yang ternyata adalah _Hyung_ dari namja yang baru tiba di rumahnya.

"Siapapun, bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan berbohong, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Kau dari mana?" rupanya sang Hyung a.k.a Kibum masih belum puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun itu kembali bertanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku dari rumah temanku!" kata Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Aku sudah menghubungi teman dekatmu dan mereka tidak tahu. Aku juga sudah menghubungi kekasihmu."

"Sudahlah _Hyung_, aku lelah."

"Kau lolos sekarang karena tidak ada _Appa_ dan _Umma_. Bersihkan dirimu dan istirahatlah jika kau lelah."

"_Ne_." jawab Kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan sang Hyung yang masih berkutat dengan novel tebalnya di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun menuju kamar mereka berdua yang ada di lantai dua rumah itu. Kamar mereka berdua? Ya, Kyuhyun memang sekamar dengan Kibum. Meski mereka jarang akur, tapi mereka tidak suka pisah kamar. Jadi sejak kecil mereka selalu sekamar hingga sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berusia 16 tahun dan Kibum 17 tahun. Aneh memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Hei! Cepat bangun!" teriak Kibum sambil menarik selimut yang masih setia membungkus tubuh sang Adik.

"Ah, _Hyung_, kau mengganggu. Aku masih ngantuk." kata namja yang dibangunkan tadi sambil menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ini sudah siang, kita harus sekolah. Aku tak mau terlambat hari ini." kata Kibum sambil menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"_Hyung!_ Hari ini aku tidak mau sekolah!" teriak Kyuhyun pada Kibum, hari ini dia benar-benar malas pergi ke sekolah.

"_Wae?_" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Aku malas."

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Mentang-mentang kau itu selalu juara jadi kau bisa seenaknya tidak masuk sekolah, begitu?"

"_Aniya, Hyung_ aku hanya- aish, yang jelas aku sedang tak ingin ke sekolah."

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sungmin? Kemarin katanya kau tidak mengantar Sungmin pulang ke rumah."

"_Aniya_, aku tidak bertengkar."

"Benarkah?"

"_Hyung_, berhentilah bertanya. Katanya kau tidak ingin terlambat sekolah, jadi cepat berangkat sana."

"Ah, kau mengusirku rupanya. Ya sudah, aku telpon Siwon saja biar dia menjemputku. _Bye_ Kyunnie!"

"_Bye_." jawab Kyuhyun, lalu dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya kembali dan menarik selimutnya lagi, dia masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

Setelah menelpon Siwon, Kibum berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk memakan sarapan yang telah dibuat oleh pembantunya, yaitu Jung _Ahjumma_. Sebenarnya dia malas kalau harus sarapan sendiri, tapi dia harus menghargai apa yang telah Jung _Ahjumma_ lakukan, bukan. Jadi dia tetap menikmati sarapannya meski sendirian. Setelah selesai sarapan dia menuju depan rumah untuk menunggu jemputannya hingga akhirnya sang kekasih datang.

"Tumben kau memintaku untuk menjemputmu, _chagi_." kata siwon

"Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Aku malas kalau harus naik bis, jadi aku memintamu menjemputku."

"Tidak masuk? Apa dia sakit?"

"_Aniya_. Dia bilang dia malas. Sudahlah, _Hyung_ kita berangkat sekarang aku tidak mau sampai terlambat ke sekolah."

"_Ne_."

Akhirnya mereka berangkat ke sekolah berdua. Biasanya Kibum akan berangkat dengan Kyuhyun dan pulang dengan Siwon. Tapi, karena Kyuhyun tidak mau masuk hari ini dia pulang pergi bersama Siwon. Mereka sampai di sekolah 15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka berjalan ke kelas mereka beriringan sambil mengobrol, hingga...

"Bruk!" Kibum menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu terjatuh.

"Aw!" rintih orang yang terjatuh sambil tertunduk.

"_Mianhae_, apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

"_Ne, gwaenchana_." jawab korban penabrakan itu namun masih menunduk.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kibum seraya menjulurkan tangannya.

"_Ne_." Kata sang korban sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menerima uluran tangan Kibum.

"KAU!" teriak Kibum dan si Korban penabrakan itu bebarengan.

***AUTHOR POV END***

**~~To Be Continue~~**

Wow! Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga. Maaf kalau jelek dan saya minta maaf karena saya harus menganiaya Ryeowook lagi. Tapi, tenang saja nanti hasilnya happy ending, kok. Saya juga minta maaf lagi karena mungkin saya nanti akan telat update. Maklum, saya sudah kelas 9 dan sedang persiapan ujian, jadi pasti sibuk banget.

Dengan penuh kesadaaran saya meyakini dalam fanfic ini masih ada banyak typo karena fanfic ini diedit dengan serampangan dan juga saya yang masih kurang begitu mengerti tentang EYD. Terakhir, tidak ada kata lain yang ingin saya katakan kecuali RnR, please!

Thank you ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Heiyo! Kheai Dyanka kembali. Adakah yang menantikan kedatangan author aneh ini? Disini saya kembali dengan "You Hate Me? Chapter 2". Disini Ryeowooknya cuma sedikit. Disini aku banyakin Kyumin momentnya. Jadi bagi para Kyumin shipper, boleh mampir disini. Sepertinya saya banyak ngomong lagi. Jadi, silakan baca sendiri.

**Title :**

**You Hate Me?**

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship

**Cast :**

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Super Junior Members

**Disclaimer :**

Para karakter milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, kalau diizinkan saya ingin Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun jadi punya saya. Hehe..

**WARNING!**

Boysxboys, cerita aneh, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD perlu diragukan dan hal-hal yang tidak perlu namun ada disini.

**HAPPY READING^_^**

"Bruk!" Kibum menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu terjatuh.

"Aw!" rintih orang yang terjatuh sambil tertunduk.

"_Mianhae_, apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

"_Ne, gwaenchana_." jawab korban penabrakan itu namun masih menunduk.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kibum seraya menjulurkan tangannya.

"_Ne_." Kata sang korban sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menerima uluran tangan Kibum.

"KAU!" teriak Kibum dan si Korban penabrakan itu bebarengan.

**Chapter 2**

***KIBUM POV***

"Wookie_-ah_, lama tak jumpa aku merindukanmu." kataku sambil memeluk korban penabrakanku a.k.a Ryeowook.

"Aku juga, _Hyung_." kata Ryeowook sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan pindah disini?"

"Kemarin."

"Apa Kyuhyun tahu?"

"_Ne_, tapi sepertinya dia masih membenciku."

"Hah, dia memang begitu, tempramen." kataku padanya, sepertinya hal ini yang membuat Kyuhyun tak mau pergi ke sekolah. Pantas saat ditanya tadi dia bingung menjawabnya.

"Ehem, sepertinya aku dilupakan, ya?" tanya Siwon _Hyung._ Aku sampai lupa kalau aku tadi tidak sendiri.

"Eh, mianhe Siwon _Hyung_. Aku tak bermaksud melupakanmu."

"_Hyung_, dia _namjachingumu_, ya?" tanya Ryeowook padaku.

"_Ne_, Wookie_-ah_." kataku pada Ryeowook, "dan Siwon _Hyung_, dia adalah teman lamaku dan juga man-" perkataanku pada Siwon _Hyung_, terpotong karena Ryeowook membekap mulutku.

"Hyung, jangan katakan hal itu di depan orang lain." kata Ryeowook sambil berbisik

"Ah, _mianhe_ Wookie_-ah_, aku keceplosan." kataku juga sambil berbisik. Sepertinya Siwon _Hyung_ akan curiga, nih.

"_Ne."_

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa? Teman lamaku dan-" tanya Siwon _Hyung_, tuh kan dia curiga.

"Dan juga teman Kyuhyun." jawabku segera.

"Oh." Hanya itu respon yang kudapat darinya. Mungkin dia masih merasa aneh, tapi diam saja.

"_Hyung_, kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan, ya." pamit Wookie.

"Ne, Wookie-ah."

"Annyeong."

"Annyeong."

***KIBUM POV END***

***RYEOWOOK POV***

"KYUU!" aish, kenapa anak-anak disini suka teriak-teriak seperti itu, sih. Benar-benar mengganggu, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahan, punya namjachingu seperti dia.

"Wookie_-ah_, Kyuhyun kemana?" tanya namja yang berteriak tadi a.k.a Sungmin.

"Dia tidak masuk."

"_Wae?_"

"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia sedang bolos."

"Aish, kebiasaan pasti dia sedang dalam masalah."

"Masalah?" tanyaku penasaran dengan jawaban Sungmin.

"_Ne,_ dia selalu begitu kalau anak masalah. Biasanya dia tidak akan pergi ke sekolah kalau dia sedang tak ingin bertemu seseorang."

"Oh."

Sepertinya akulah masalah itu. Ah, aku sepertinya harus minta maaf padanya lagi. Tapi, bagaimana caranya, ya? Apa aku minta bantuan Sungmin? Tapi kalau Sungmin jadi membenciku bagaimana? Aku tidak akan punya teman dan pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya padaku lagi. Aku bingung.

"Wookie_-ah_, kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir, bodohnya aku memikirkan hal itu sampai tak sadar menggelengkan kepalaku.

"_A-aniya_, aku hanya teringat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kuingat." jawabku sedikit tergagap.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang bukan sesuatu yang harus diingat jadi hal ini bukan hal yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Oh. Ehm, Wookie_-ah_ karena Kyuhyun tidak ada maukah kau pergi menemaniku ke kantin."

"_Okay_."

***RYEWOOK POV END***

***AUTHOR POV***

"_Annyeong_, Donghae_-ah_, _annyeong_, Hyukkie_-ah_. Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae dan Hyukjae saat mereka di kantin.

"Tentu saja." jawab Donghae.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berdua?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Jangan coba-coba selingkuh dari Kyuhyun, Min." timpal Donghae.

"Hei! Aku bukan orang seperti itu Donghae. Aku tadi ke kelas Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata dia tidak masuk. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya duduk sendiri, ya aku ajak saja." jawab Sungmin sedikit berteriak, dia hanya mengajak Ryeowook ke kantin untuk menemaninya, bukan untuk menjadi selingkuhannya.

"Oh, kukira kau selingkuh." jawab Donghae enteng setelah membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia satu-satunya namja yang kucintai." jawab Sungmin membela dirinya, tapi itu memang benar-benar dari hatinya.

"Wookie kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Hyukjae yang melihat Ryeowook hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Ryeowook berpikir bahwa dia akan menjadi penghalang bagi Kyuhyun lagi saat mendengar perkataan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Dia sudah merasa bersalah atas apa yang dilakukannya dulu, dan sekarang dia dianggap selingkuhan Sungmin.

"Ah, _aniya_." jawab Ryeowook setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Dari tadi kau melamun terus, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ehm, bukan masalah besar. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu yang tak harus ku ingat."

"Kau tadi juga menjawab begitu. Cerita saja pada kami, mungkin itu bisa meringankan bebanmu?" tanya Sungmin yang tak puas dengan jawaban Ryeowook.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu."

"Ya sudah."

"Eh, Min kau tahu Kyuhyun kenapa tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Aniya, dia tidak bilang kalau hari ini tak masuk. Aku rasa dia sedang bermasalah. Kemarin dia bilang ada urusan dan menyuruhku pulang sendiri. Sepertinya dia pergi hingga malam karena Kibum _Hyung_ menelponku untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun."

"Apa hari ini kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Belum. Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan ke rumahnya untuk melihat keadaannya."

"Kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja, Min. Apa kau tak khawatir?" tanya Donghae.

"Memang aku harus apa? Aku tahu dia pasti baik-baik saja. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku. Dia jarang mau bercerita padaku, tapi dia nanti juga akan bicara."

"Wookie, kau melamun lagi." kata Hyukjae melihat Ryeowook yang hanya diam saja.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Ryeowook gelagapan.

"Nah, lho ketahuan. Cerita saja sama kami. Jangan disimpan sendiri." kata Donghae.

"Maaf, bukan bermaksud menolak maksud baik kalian. Hanya saja, aku rasa kalian masih belum berhak tahu." Kata Ryeowook sambil menunduk.

"_It's Ok_." jawab mereka bertiga kompak.

"Sepertinya waktu istirahat akan segera habis, kita kembali ke kelas, yuk." ajak Sungmin.

"Baiklah." jawab HaeHyukWook kompak.

Sepulang sekolah Sungmin benar-benar pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun. Meski hanya sehari tak bertemu, Sungmin tetap merindukan Kyuhyun. Meski dia bilang tak mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, dia tetap penasaran dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Itulah Sungmin, meski tak diucapkan namun Sungmin selalu ingin dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan selalu ingin tahu keadaannya.

'Ting tong!' terdengar bel di rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi.

"Eh, Tuan Muda Lee Sungmin." kata seorang _yeoja_ yang membukakan pintu.

"_Annyeong_ Jung _Ahjumma_, apa Kyuhyun di rumah?" tanya sang tamu a.k.a Sungmin.

"Tuan Muda Kyuhyun ada di kamarnya, silakan masuk."

"Terima kasih." jawab Sungmin, lalu dia menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun. "Kyu? Apa kau di dalam?" kata Sungmin sambil mengetuk pintu Kyuhyun, namun tak ada jawaban. Dia akhirnya memutuskan masuk ke kamar itu begitu saja. Bukannya tidak sopan, tapi itulah yang biasa diminta Kyuhyun. Kalau ada yang memanggilnya tapi tak dijawab berarti dia sedang main game dan tak memperhatikan orang yang memanggilnya karena terlalu fokus pada game-nya.

Sungmin membuka pintu bercat putih itu perlahan. Dia melongokan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan itu. Biasanya Kyuhyun sedang main game yang ada di laptopnya, namun Sungmin menemukan pemandangan berbeda. Pemandangan yang membuatnya begitu tertarik. Pemandangan saat Kyuhyun tengah tertidur. Sungmin perlahan mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun, dia dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat polos. Terlihat berbeda dari Kyuhyun yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Lama Sungmin terus memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Dia merasa sangat senang melihat pemandangan itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang besikap lembut pada Sungmin. Tapi, dia akan tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya yang terkadang membuat Sungmin bingung, Kyuhyun itu orang seperti apa. Sikapnya lembut, tapi ekspresinya tetap seperti itu.

Setelah lama memperhatikan Kyuhyun tidur, Sungmin duduk di kursi depan meja belajar Kyuhyun. Dia lebih memilih berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya daripada mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun.

"Eungh.." terdengar lenguhan dari Kyuhyun

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ming? Sejak kapan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengucek matanya dan mulai duduk.

"Pulang sekolah tadi."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 16.30."

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelalakan matanya.

"Aku tidak tega."

"Tidak tega? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidur sangat pulas, aku jadi tidak ingin mengganggumu."

"Aku rasa ini tidur siang terlamaku. Hari ini aku benar-benar merasa bosan."

"Salah sendiri tidak masuk sekolah." kata Sungmin cuek.

"Aku malas."

"Malas kenapa? Kau bermasalah dengan siapa lagi?"

"Jangan membahas hal itu, Ming."

"_Wae_?"

"Bukan masalah besar, Ming. Engg... ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau repot-repot datang ke sini?"

"Aku merindukanmu, di sekolah tadi aku merasa bosan. Tapi, untung ada duoHaeHyuk dan Wookie. Jadi aku masih punya teman untuk bicara, hehe."

"_Mianhae_ Ming. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu bosan. Kemarilah." kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pahanya. Sungmin hanya mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun. Sungminpun duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh wajah Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya berada di pinggang Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Tangan kirinya sudah berada di tengkuk Sungmin untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah mereka mulai kehabisan napas, mereka pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Ini adalah permintaan maafku karena telah membuatmu bosan."

"Kau tak bersalah, Kyu. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Aku bisa memaklumimu."

"_Saranghae_, Ming."

"_Nado_ _saranghae_, Kyu." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mereka kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Minggu pagi yang cerah ini adalah pagi yang begitu membahagiakan untuk seorang namja kelinci yang tengah sibuk di dapur rumahnya. Apa yang di kerjakannya? Sudah jelas bukan, bahwa dia sedang memasak. Tapi, apa yang dibuatnya hingga membuatnya merasa begitu senang? Oh, ternyata dia sedang membuat _cake_ cokelat untuk seseorang yang spesial baginya.

"Hemm.. aku rasa tidak buruk. Semoga dia suka." Gumam _namja_ setelah selesai menghias _cake_ cokelatnya. Setelah membungkusnya, dia mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan cake itu kepada seseorang.

'ting tong!' terdengar bel disebuah rumah tengah berbunyi.

"_Annyeong_, Kibum _Hyung_." sapa sang tamu saat pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"_Annyeong_ Min, ingin bertemu Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, dimana dia?"

"Seperti biasa, dia sedang main _game_ di kamar."

"Oh, boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu."

"Hyung mau pergi, ya?"

"Eh? Ehm.. begitulah."

"Selamat bersenang-senang, _Hyung_."

"Kau juga, Min."

Setelah itu, Sungmin berlalu menuju kamar Kyuhyun (dan Kibum). Sedangkan Kibum, dia pergi ke depan rumah untuk menanti kekasih yang akan membawanya pergi di hari Minggu itu.

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin saat tiba di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Namun tak ada jawaban, seperti yang dikatakan Kibum, pasti Kyuhyun sedang main _game_. "Ukh, kebiasaan." gerutunya, lalu diapun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, hentikan _game_-mu dulu."

"Sebentar, Min. Kurang sedikit, sabar, ya." kata Kyuhyun tetap menghadap monitor laptopnya sambil berusaha untuk tidak membuat Sungmin marah.

"_Ne,_ _ne_. Aku tahu, kok." Kata Sungmin ketus. Dia pun mengeluarkan _cake_ cokelat yang dibuatnya tadi pagi. Dia juga mengeluarkan 3 buah lilin dan menancapkannya di atas _cake_ buatannya.

"Yaay! Akhirnya aku menang!" kata Kyuhyun girang, saat melihat monitor laptop-nya menunjukkan tulisan 'YOU WIN'. "Eh, Ming? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Sebentar. Nah, sudah jadi." kata Sungmin, lalu dia berbalik dan mulai bernyanyi, _"Saengil chukkae hamnida, Saengil chukkae hamnida, Saengil chukkae uri Kyuhyun Saengil chukkae hamnida."_

"Ming?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri, Kyu?"

"Eh, aku- aku benar-benar lupa."

"Aish, kau ini. Kau gunakan untuk apa otakmu yang katanya jenius itu, Kyu? Ulang tahun sendiri saja lupa."

"Untuk memikirkanmu." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak butuh rayuan, Kyu. Sudahlah, sekarang ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya."

Kyuhyunpun memejamkan mata dan membatin permohonannya. 'Tuhan, terima kasih atas usia yang Engkau berikan saat ini. Sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanku. Terima kasih telah memberikan malaikat yang sangat baik hati ini, Tuhan. Semoga kebahagiaanku bersamanya tak akan berakhir.' Itulah permohonan Kyuhyun. Diapun membuka matanya dan meniup tiga lilin diatas cake cokelat di hadapannya yang melambangkan tanggal kelahirannya itu, 3 Februari.

"Kyu, apa permohonanmu tadi?"

"Rahasia. Hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu."

"Ah, kenapa tak beritahu aku? Aku kan _namjachingu_-mu?"

"Sudah kubilang itu rahasia antara aku dan Tuhan, Ming. Secara garis besar, aku berterimakasih kepada Tuhan atas kebahagiaan yang aku dapatkan. Kau puas?"

"Puas. Ya sudah, kita makan _cake_ ini, ya?"

"_Ne_."

Mereka akhirnya memakan _cake_ itu berdua. Namun sepertinya karena ukuran _cake_ yang terlalu besar jika hanya dimakan berdua itu membuat mereka menyisakan _cake_ tersebut. "Ming, aku sudah kenyang."

"Aku juga. Lebih baik kau simpan saja dulu. Kalau kau berminat, kau bisa memakannya nanti atau kau berikan ke Kibum _Hyung_."

"Baiklah, aku akan memakannya nanti."

"Terus sekarang kita ngapain?"

"Kita jalan-jalan saja. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga. Ke mana?"

"Ke taman hiburan, kau mau?"

"Tentu."

"Tunggu aku bersiap, ya Ming."

"_Ne_."

Sementara Kyuhyun bersiap, Sungmin keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu sambil menanti Kyuhyun. "Tuan Muda? Kenapa anda disini? Bukankah Tuan Muda Kyuhyun ada di kamar?" tanya Jung _Ahjumma_ yang baru menyapu halaman rumah.

"Dia sedang bersiap. Kami akan pergi jalan-jalan."

"Oh, begitu. Saya harap anda dapat menikmati hari ini bersama Tuan Muda Kyuhyun."

"_Ne_."

"Ming, ayo jalan." kata Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan di tangga.

"_Ne_." jawab Sungmin seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jung _Ahjumma_, kami pergi dulu." pamit Kyuhyun pada Jung _Ahjumma_.

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

"_Ne_."

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke taman hiburan berdua. Mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Awalnya mereka hanya berkeliling di sekitar taman hiburan itu. Namun akhirnya Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menaiki wahana yang ada. Setelah menaiki semua wahana yang mereka inginkan mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat di sebuah bangku yang terdapat di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang sambil memakan es krim yang baru dibeli oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" kata Sungmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau senang?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Ming? Bukankah kau tahu jawabannya?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Tentu saja aku senang."

"_Wae_?"

"Karena masih ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunku. Padahal aku sendiri dan juga keluargaku tak ada yang ingat. Tapi, kau tetap mengingatnya."

"Orang lupa itu biasa, Kyu. Mungkin mereka banyak pikiran hingga melupakan hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi, entah itu nanti sore atau malam, pasti mereka akan ingat. Aku juga pernah begitu, tapi saat malam tiba mereka mengingatnya."

"Mungkin itu benar, Ming."

"Kau sudah puas main disini?"

"Sudah."

"Kita pulang, yuk. Aku sudah cukup lelah."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah."

"Aku tak ingin pulang ke rumah, nanti Sungjin akan menggangguku lagi."

"Dia kan adikmu, aku rasa itu wajar."

"Itu karena kau tak berada di pihak Kakak. Aku tahu kau juga pasti akan menjahili Kibum _Hyung_ saat kalian hanya berdua."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena seperti yang kau katakan tadi, aku rasa itu adalah kebiasaan seorang adik. Ukh.. menyebalkan."

"Aku rasa tidak terlalu menyebalkan, Kibum _Hyung_ tak pernah marah padaku."

"Kau saja yang tak peka, Kibum _Hyung_ pasti merasa kesal. Tapi, dia dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Aish, Kyu! Sudahlah aku mau pulang ke rumahmu."

"_Ne_. _Kajja_."

'Cklek!' terdengar sebuah pintu yang tengah terbuka.

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida, Saengil chukkae hamnida, Saengil chukkae uri Kyuhyun Saengil chukkae hamnida."_ terdengar suara beberapa orang yang tengah bernyanyi saat seorang namja yang membuka pintu tadi memasuki rumahnya.

"_Appa_? _Umma_? Kibum _Hyung_? Siwon _Hyung_?" kata Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di pintu.

"_Saengil chukkae_ Kyunnie." kata sang _Umma_ menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku lalu memeluknya.

"_Umma_?"

"_Ne_, Kyu. _Mianhae_ _Umma_ baru bisa pulang hari ini."

"Tak apa _Umma_. Aku sangat senang."

"Baiklah, kita rayakan di dalam." kata _Umma_ Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukannya, dia menengok ke belakang Kyuhyun, dimana Sungmin masih berdiam diri ditempatnya. "Min, kau juga masuklah. Kita rayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun di dalam."

"_Ne_, _Umma_." Jawab Sungmin. Kenapa Sungmin memanggil _Umma_ Kyuhyun dengan sebutan '_umma'_? Ya, karena memang _Umma_ Kyuhyun yang memintanya.

Akhirnya keenam orang itu merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun dengan diselingi beberapa candaan dan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

"Kapan _Umma_ dan _Appa_ pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tadi sekitar jam 11.00." jawab Appa Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?"

"Karena ini untuk kejutan, Kyu." jawab Umma Kyuhyun.

"Lalu siapa yang menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Appa Kyuhyun sambil melirik Kibum yang asyik ngobrol dengan Siwon.

"_Hyung_, kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi Siwon _Hyung_ juga membantu." kata Kibum sambil menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"_Hyung_, kuberitahu, ya tadi Kyuhyun sedih karena tak ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya selain aku." kata Sungmin.

"Kau bersedih Kyunnie?" tanya _Umma_ Kyuhyun.

"_Aniya_, aku tidak sedih, kan ada Sungmin disampingku." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin

"Aku tak butuh rayuanmu, Kyu." kata Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak merayu, Ming. Aku memang merasa senang karena kau ada disampingku."

"Dan kau tak senang karena ada kami disini?" tanya Kibum.

"Tentu saja aku senang, karena keluargaku masih menyayangiku." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Setelah ini, kau harus lebih dewasa, Kyu. Jangan kekanakan lagi." kata Siwon mengingatkan.

"Mungkin, hyung. Aku tak bisa menjanjikan hal itu." jawab Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Aish, kau ini, usiamu sudah bertambah, jadi kau harus bisa berubah." kata Sungmin menyetujui ucapan Siwon.

"Tapi, aku tak ingin berubah untuk menjadi tidak mencintaimu." kata Kyuhyun yang hobi merayu Sungmin.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Kyu? Aku tak butuh rayuanmu."

"Lalu apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Bukti cintamu."

"Baiklah." jawab Kyuhyun. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar nekat karena disana masih ada Hyung dan orang tuanya.

***AUTHOR POV END***

**~~To Be Continue~~**

Yaay! Akhirnya Kheai dapat menyelesaikan FF ini. Mungkin FF ini sedikit melenceng dari judul dan cerita awalnya. Masalah KyuWook saya undur di chapter berikutnya, karena disini saya ingin membuat KyuMin bahagia. Hehe... seharusnya FF ini di publish tanggal 3 Februari lalu (bertepatan tanggal ultah Kyuhyun Oppa), tapi saat saya akan mengetik FF ini saya dibuat badmood oleh seseorang/sesuatu atau apalah itu yang membuat saya kehilangan ide. #maaf curhat dikit. Meski telat saya tetap ingin mengucapkan "Happy Birthday Kyuhyun Oppa", makin sukses, ya!

Balas review :

: makasih review-nya. Maaf kalau update-nya telat banget. Maklum orang sibuk. #khekhe...

ryeofha2125 : nih, udah aku lanjut. Maaf telat update dan makasih review-nya.

ryeo ryeo ryeong : seneng, ya liat Wookie teraniaya. Nggak tau kenapa aku juga lagi seneng buat nganiaya Wookie. Makasih review-nya dan maaf telat update.

viaRyeosom : liat aja deh, nanti pair-nya gimana. Makasih review-nya dan maaf update-nya lama.

Hinara Michiko : makasih review-nya dan seterah mau manggil mama. Nih, aku udah berusaha untuk membuat FF yang so sweetnya agak banyak. Semoga suka, ya.

fiewook : nggak lama kok nganiaya. Paling 1 atau 2 chapter lagi selesai. Makasih review-nya dan maaf telat update.

Dengan penuh kesadaaran saya meyakini dalam fanfic ini masih ada banyak typo karena fanfic ini diedit dengan serampangan dan juga saya yang masih kurang begitu mengerti tentang EYD. Terakhir, tidak ada kata lain yang ingin saya katakan kecuali RnR, please!

Thank you ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo! Kheai Dyanka kembali dengan "You Hate Me Chapter 3". Adakah yang menunggu kedatangan author bersama FF ini? Mianhe update-nya lama sekali. Disini masalah KyuWook muncul. Jadi silakan baca sendiri dan harus review, ya! _#maksa mode ON._

**Title :**

**You Hate Me?**

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship

**Cast :**

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Super Junior Members

**Disclaimer :**

Para karakter milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, kalau diizinkan saya ingin Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun jadi punya saya. Hehe..

**WARNING!**

Boysxboys, cerita aneh, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD perlu diragukan dan hal-hal yang tidak perlu namun ada disini.

**HAPPY READING^_^**

**Chapter 3**

Di Minggu pagi yang cerah, seorang _namja_ imut tengah merasakan bosan yang luar biasa karena tak punya kegiatan, dan malah mendapat gangguan dari satu-satunya adik yang dimilikinya.

"Ah, hari ini benar-benar membosankan," kata _namja_ itu seraya bangkit dari tidurannya di ranjangnya.

"Salah sendiri _Gege_ tak mau pergi keluar," kata sang adik yang asyik dengan _handphone_-nya.

"Aku malas keluar Henry, memangnya kau tak bosan di rumah terus?" kata _namja_ yang ternyata bernama Ryeowook itu kepada adiknya Henry.

"Tidak. Meski hanya di rumah aku masih punya kegiatan, _Ge_," jawab Henry sambil tersenyum.

"Kegiatan? Menelpon tiang listrik berjalan itu?" tanya Ryeowook setengah mencibir.

"Jangan panggil dia begitu, _Ge_?" jawab Henry sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah kenyataan kalau dia memang mirip tiang listrik."

"Tapi tidak ada tiang listrik yang setampan dia, kan?"

"Tentu saja tak ada tiang listrik yang punya wajah, Henry?"

"Berarti dia bukan tiang listrik."

"Memang bukan."

"Lalu kenapa _Gege_ bilang dia tiang listrik?"

"Tingginya Henry. Apa kau tak merasa tingginya itu diatas rata-rata?" Ryeowook menjawab dengan _sweatdrop_ sendiri menghadapi kepolosan seorang Henry.

"Ya memang begitu. Jangan jangan _Gege_ iri, ya?" tanya Henry yang ingin menyinggung Ryeowook.

"Tidak," jawab Ryeowook cuek, meski sebenarnya dia juga iri dengan tinggi Zhoumi.

"Kalau begitu, jangan memanggilnya tiang listrik, _dong_!"

"Suka-suka, _dong_. Ehm, atau kupanggil koala merah setinggi tiang listrik yang dapat berjalan. Aku rasa itu lebih bagus," kata Ryeowook yang terlihat tersenyum puas.

"Ah, _Gege_. Itu tambah parah. Terserah, deh _Gege_ mau manggil Mimi _Ge_ gimana."

"Begitu _dong_, dari tadi. Suka-suka aku mau manggil bagaimana."

"Eh, _Ge_ selama disini _Gege_ pernah lihat Kyuhyun _Ge_, tidak?" tanya Henry penasaran dan mulai mendekati Ryeowook.

"Pernah, aku satu kelas dengannya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Aku rasa biasa saja."

"Apa dia tidak terkejut?"

"Sedikit mungkin. Tapi, selanjutnya dia mengacuhkanku."

"Kenapa sih Kyuhyun _Ge_, marah sama _Gege_?"

"Henry-_ah_, kenapa kau mengungkit masalah itu lagi? Jangan buat aku _down_ lagi."

"Memang kenapa _sih_, setiap aku bertanya _Gege_ tak pernah mau menjawab?" Henry tetap bertanya dengan ekspresi marah yang terlihat lucu.

"Itu hanya masa lalu, Henry. Tak perlu diungkit lagi."

"Ku mohon _Ge_ beritahu aku. Aku tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun," Henry memohon dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Jangan seperti ini anak kecil, Henry. Sudah ku bilang aku tak ingin mengungkit hal ini lagi."

"Apa _Gege_ tak ingin memperbaiki hubungan _Gege_ dengan Kyuhyun _Ge_?"

"Dia sudah punya _namjachingu_, Henry. Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan lagi."

"Sebagai temannya?"

"Aku sudah berada di dalam kelas yang sama dengannya, otomatis aku temannya."

"Tanpa saling menatap, bersapa, dan berbicara. Apa itu yang disebut teman?"

"Ayolah Henry~."

"Ceritakan masalahmu padaku, _Ge_. Mungkin aku bisa membantu. Tidak selamanya kalian akan begini terus bukan?"

"Hah, aku menyerah," kata Ryeowook sambil menghela napas dan mengangkat tangan. Dia sudah tidak tahan melihat Henry yang terus penasaran begitu.

***FLASHBACK ON***

"Kok sendirian? Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya seorang _namja_ tinggi menjulang kepada seorang _namja_ imut yang tengah memainkan pasir di bawah kakinya sambil duduk di sebuah bangku di taman itu.

"Katanya lagi jalan sama Ahra _Noona_," jawab _namja_ yang ditanya atau Ryeowook tanpa mendingakkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang akan menghampirinya saat sendiri di taman.

"Siapa Ahra _Noona_, kok dia mau diajak jalan?" tanya _namja_ tinggi yang ternyata bernama Zhoumi itu penasaran.

"Ahra _Noona_ itu sepupunya yang tinggal di Jepang. Katanya baru sampai disini kemarin, karena dia sangat sayang dengan Ahra _Noona_, jadi dia mau diajak pergi jalan-jalan. "

"Terus, pacar sendiri dicuekin gitu?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kan sudah kebiasaan, jadi aku biasa-biasa saja," jawab Ryeowook santai.

"Tahan amat, _sih_?"

"Namanya juga sayang, ya tahan _dong_. Kamu sendiri kenapa tidak dengan Henry?"

"Dia lagi les biola, aku baru saja ngantar dia terus jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Oh," jawab Ryeowook cuek.

"Ehm, mau nggak bantuin aku sebentar?"

"Ngapain?"

"Cari hadiah."

"Buat siapa?"

"Henry, sebentar lagi dia kan mau ulang tahun."

"Iya ya, kok aku sampai lupa, sih?"

"Sama hari ulang tahun adik sendiri kok bisa lupa, sih? Kebanyakan mikirin Kyuhyun, sih."

"Ngapain dari tadi kamu bawa-bawa nama Kyuhyun, sih?" tanya Ryeowook setengah kesal.

"Habisnya _Gege_ lucu banget, kalau lagi _blushing_ mikirin Kyuhyun."

"Eh, sejak kapan kamu manggil aku _Gege_?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tampang terkejut.

"Masih percobaan hari ini. Tapi, rasanya aneh," jawab Zhoumi kikuk.

"Tapi kenapa kamu manggil aku _Gege_?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"Sebentar lagi kan aku jadi adik iparnya _Gege_, jadi buat latihan aku manggilnya _Gege_," jawab Zhoumi cengengesan.

"Sebentar lagi? Jangan berlebihan, kita saja masih sekolah. Lagian kamu juga belum jadian sama Henry, kan?"

"Aku kan sudah mau lulus. Saat ulang tahun nanti aku mau nembak dia, tapi jangan bilang sama dia."

"Ya kamu mau lulus. Si Mochi kan baru masuk SMA. Kamu gimana, sih?"

"Aku masih betah, kok nunggu dia lulus."

"Aish.. Sudahlah, jadi pergi tidak?"

"Jadi, _kajja_."

Akhirnya Zhoumi dan Ryeowook pergi ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di sana. Mereka saling menanyakan pendapat tentang barang yang akan mereka berikan kepada Henry. Mereka juga saling bercanda, sampai kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih, padahal mereka punya kekasih sendiri-sendiri, meski Zhoumi belum resmi jadian dengan Henry.

Disalah satu cafe di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, duduk seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang saling berhadapan. Dihadapan mereka tersaji 2 gelas _orange_ _juice_ yang baru mereka pesan. "Ah, ternyata keliling tempat ini cukup melelahkan," ucap seorang _yeoja_ kepada namja yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Sudah jelas, _Noona_. Kita dari pagi sudah disini, aku juga lelah," kata namja yang ternyata adik sepupu _yeoja_ itu sambil memainkan sedotan di dalam _orange_ _juice_-nya

"Tapi aku masih ingin jalan-jalan," kata _yeoja_ bernama Ahra itu kepada adik sepupunya, Kyuhyun.

"Jalan-jalan saja sendiri. Kau tahu, hari ini aku meninggalkan Wookie sendirian demi dirimu _Noona_. Aku ingin segera pulang," kata Kyuhyun kepada Ahra.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau tak mengajaknya. Aku kan tak melarangmu mengajak Wookie."

"Dia tidak suka diajak keliling pusat perbelanjaan seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku harus menggendongnya terus."

"Sebagai pacar yang baik, kau harus seperti itu."

"Lalu melihatku pingsan disini? Tidak, terimakasih."

"Kenapa kau tak menghubunginya?"

"Eh, benar juga."

"Dasar," kata Ahra sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kalang kabut Kyuhyun saat membicarakan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mulai mengotak-atik _handphone_-nya untuk menghubungi Wookie. Tapi selama dia mencoba, telpon darinya tak kunjung diangkat. Padahal dia sudah rindu setengah mati dengan kekasihnya yang imut sejagat raya (menurut Kyuhyun) itu, "Dia kemana sih? Masa dari taman nggak pulang-pulang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ahra sambil meletakkan gelas berisi _orange_ _juice_ itu setelah meminumnya sedikit.

"Telpon dariku nggak diangkat," kata Kyuhyun dengan muka masam.

"Sibuk mungkin."

"Sibuk ngapain? Orang tadi dia bilang cuma mau main di taman."

"Nggak bawa _handphone_, mungkin?"

"Emang nggak. Itu sudah kebiasaan, tapi sekarang sudah siang _Noona_. Masa dia masih betah di taman. Ngapain coba?"

"Mungkin lagi marah sama kamu?"

"Marah ngapain? Aku pergi sama _Noona_ kan juga sudah minta izin."

"Nggak tahu. Ya, sudah kita pulang saja. Nanti setelah sampai di rumah kamu cepat pergi ke rumah Wookie. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Baiklah, ayo _Noona_."

Sampai di rumah Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke rumah Ryeowook. Dia kesana jalan kaki, karena memang rumah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tak terlalu jauh. Sampai di dekat rumah Ryeowook, Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook turun dari motor Zhoumi. Kyuhyun hanya melihat semua kejadian itu dari jauh sampai Zhoumi berpamitan dan menjauh bersama motornya. Kyuhyun langsung berlari mendekat saat Zhoumi mulai hilang dari pandangan mata sampai dia benar-benar hilang, "Ryeowookie!" teriaknya kepada Ryeowook saat Ryeowook akan memasuki halaman rumah.

"Kyu? Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Dia terlihat sangat imut dimata Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tak ingin terpengaruh dengan tingkah Ryeowook.

"Siapa orang tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Sepertinya dia dalam _mood_ buruk setelah melihat Ryeowook dengan Zhoumi, cemburu mungkin.

"Orang tadi? Maksudmu Zhoumi?" tanya Ryeowook bingung, pasalnya tak ada orang lain di sana kecuali dirinya, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi yang baru saja pergi.

"Kenapa bersamamu?"

"Aku baru pergi bersamanya."

"Kemana?"

"Pusat perbelanjaan."

"Apa yang di janjikannya hingga kau mau bersamanya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menusuk namun sepertinya Ryeowook tak begitu menghiraukan tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada. Eh, Kyu aku rasa bicara di pinggir jalan seperti ini tidak baik, kita bicara di dalam saja, yuk!"

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang saja."

"Eh, _waeyo_? Kenapa tidak masuk dulu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _bye_," kata Kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terdiam.

"_Bye_," kata Ryeowook lalu berbalik memasuki halaman rumahnya, "Ada apa dengannya, ya? Baru datang sudah pergi lagi," Ryeowook bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, dia bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

Tak perlu bertanya banyak lagi, Kyuhyun menganggap Ryeowook perlahan ingin meninggalkannya. Padahal dia tak tahu hal sebenarnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook, saat dia sampai di kamarnya dia mengecek _handphone_ yang di tinggalkannya selama seharian itu. Dia melihat terdapat 10 panggilan tak terjawab yang semuanya berasal dari Kyuhyun.

Sekarang dia benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang meninggalkan _handphone_ di rumah. Sudah jelas Kyuhyun tadi datang untuk tahu dimana dirinya seharian itu. Pada kenyataannya dia baru pergi bersama _namja_ lain dan mengabaikan _namjachingu_-nya, meski dia tak bermaksud begitu. Merasa takut dengan sikap Kyuhyun, Ryeowook segera menghubungi Kyuhyun, "Aish.. kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi? Hah, pasti marah. Ya sudah, besok saja aku jelaskan."

"Pagi, Kyu?"

"Hm.."

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau marah soal kemarin?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku kemarin hanya menemaninya mencari hadiah untuk Henry."

"Kenapa kau yang pergi?"

"Henry adikku, aku tahu banyak hal tentangnya. Zhoumi hanya memintaku untuk memilih barang apa yang sesuai dengan Henry."

"Terserah."

"Jangan seperti ini, Kyu. Sungguh aku tak ada maksud lain. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak akan berkhianat."

"Terserah katamu."

"Kenapa sendirian?"

"Eh, Zhoumi?"

"Ya, ini aku. Siapa lagi? Mana _namjachingu_-mu?"

"Entahlah, dia belum datang."

"Kenapa aku sering melihatmu terlantar, ya?"

"Kau kira aku gelandangan apa?"

"Hehe.. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Kenapa kau tak bersama Henry?"

"Seperti biasa, di hari Minggu dia kan les biola. Kau itu _Gege_-nya, tapi tak tahu kegiatan adiknya. Bagaimana, sih?"

"Kau kira aku mengurusi semua keperluan Henry? Aku tak terlalu ikut campur urusan pribadinya."

Tak mereka sadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh. "_Yeoboseo_."

"Yeoboseo. Ada apa?"

"Maaf, aku tidak datang."

"Wae?"

"Aku ada urusan hari ini."

"Oh, tak apa kalau memang harus pergi."

"Kita bertemu di tempat biasa besok, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Baiklah."

"Sampai jumpa," _namja_ itu menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Tumben kau bawa _handphone_?" tanya Zhoumi saat melihat Ryeowook baru saja bertelpon dengan seseorang.

"Aku takut Kyu marah lagi karena aku tak menjawab telponnya," jawab Ryeowook sambil memasukkan telponnya ke saku celananya.

"Oh, begitu. Itu tadi telpon dari Kyuhyun?"

"Ne."

"Bilang apa?"

"Tak bisa menemaniku karena ada urusan."

"Oh."

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, Ryeowook tak langsung pulang. Dia pergi ke atap sekolah tempatnya dan Kyuhyun biasa bertemu. "Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook saat sampai di atap sekolah dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kita akhiri sampai disini." jawab Kyuhyun dengan muka datar. Ah, selalu saja begitu.

"_Mwo_?" kata Ryeowook terkejut.

"Kita akhiri sampai disini," jawab Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Wae?"

"Aku harus pergi."

"Kita masih bisa hubungan jarak jauh, kan?"

"Hubungan jarak jauh hanya akan mempersulit kita."

"Tapi, Kyu.."

"Tolong hormati keputusanku."

"Baiklah."

Saat Wookie akan mengunjungi Kyuhyun hanya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ia hanya menemukan rumah Kyuhyun yang kosong. Ternyata setelah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Wookie, Kyuhyun berangkat ke Seoul sepulang sekolah.

Tanpa diberitahu Wookie sudah mengerti, Kyuhyun pergi karena merasa dicampakkan olehnya. Ini bukan salah Kyuhyun yang tak tahu apa-apa dan menyimpulkan semua sendiri, ini juga bukan salah Zhoumi yang selalu ada di dekatnya saat Kyuhyun tak bersamanya. Ini adalah salahnya sendiri yang tak mampu membuat Kyuhyun mengerti, ini juga salahnya yang mengizinkan Zhoumi ada di dekatnya. Tapi sungguh Wookie ingin semua baik-baik saja, tanpa ada masalah diantara mereka. Meski tak menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun lagi, dia ingin menjadi teman yang baik untuknya.

***FLASHBACK OFF***

"Jadi Mimi _Ge_ penyebab semua ini?" tanya Henry dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Bukan. Bukan Zhoumi penyebabnya. Aku sendiri yang tak bisa meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk tetap percaya bahwa aku tak ada hubungannya dengan Zhoumi."

"Tapi, Mimi _Ge_ yang membuat Kyu _Ge_ salah paham. Aku akan meminta Mimi _Ge_ untuk menjelaskannya kepada Kyu _Ge_."

"Kau tahu, aku berada disini bukan karena keinginanku. Aku disini karena memang keluarga kita harus pindah disini, bukan aku yang meminta. Tapi, karena aku sudah disini aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku dimasa lalu. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Zhoumi tak bersalah. Ini urusanku sendiri."

"Terserah _Gege_ mau bilang apa, aku akan meminta Mimi _ge_ untuk menjelaskannya."

"Jangan keras kepala, Henry. Zhoumi tak ada hubungannya."

"Tentu saja ada. _Gege_ selalu saja menyembunyikan semua ini dariku. Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu bahwa apa yang menjadi masalah _Gege_ tak jauh dari urusanku. Kalau _Gege_ tidak mau Mimi _Ge_ yang menjelaskan, biarkan aku saja."

"Henry, aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Jangan ikut campur."

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya meski _Gege_ melarangku berapa kalipun."

"Tidak, Henry. Ku mohon, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri. Saat aku menjelaskannya kau boleh melihatnya, tapi jangan mendekat."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah Henry~, jangan buat aku memohon seperti ini. Tak bisakah kau hilangkan sikap egoismu sekali saja. Sungguh, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini semua sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Kalau kau mau kau bisa menemaniku menjelaskannya. Tapi, kau tak boleh bicara saat aku menjelaskannya."

"Terserah saja."

"Ayolah Henry~"

"_Ge_, aku lapar. Aku pergi makan dulu, ya," kata Henry sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook

"Henry! Kembali!"

"Dah, _Ge_," kata Henry sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik.

Malam ini Cho-bersaudara sedang berada di kamar mereka. Kibum yang tengah membaca novel misteri tebal untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini. Entah bagaimana dia bisa membaca novel setebal itu dalam sehari dan itu novel ketiganya hari ini. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sibuk bersama PSP tercintanya. Terlihat berlawanan apa yang mereka lakukan dan sukai. Buku dan _Game_, kenapa saudara bisa begitu berbeda. Entahlah itu rahasia kecil dari Tuhan. Tak ada pemandangan menarik untuk di perhatikan karena mereka sibuk sendiri, namun terlihat berbeda setelah Kibum menyelesaikan membaca novel untuk hari ini. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" tiba-tiba Kibum memulai percakapan malam itu.

"Sampai aku menang, diamlah sebentar. Nanti kita lanjutkan bicaranya."

"Bukan itu, bodoh. Aku tahu dia kembali."

Seketika _mood_ Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan _game_-nya hilang, "Lalu setelah dia kembali, mau apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak masuk karena menghindarinya, bukan?"

"Aku tak menghindarinya."

"Tak perlu menyangkal, aku tahu kau menghindarinya. Sampai kapan seperti ini? Perbaiki hubungan kalian."

"Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki."

"Aku tak memintamu kembali padanya, setidaknya perbaiki hubungan kalian. Tak selamanya kalian begini. Suatu saat kalian akan membutuhkan satu sama lain. Jadi segera perbaiki hubungan kalian."

"Terserah."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dengan tidur. Meski pada kenyataannya mata Kyuhyun tak terpejam dengan mudah karena memikirkan perkataan Kibum.

**~~To Be Continue~~**

Akhirnya saya selesai juga dalam mengetik FF ini. FF ini terjadi sebagai bentuk kebebasan Kheai setelah TryOut minggu ini. Kheai minta maaf kalau FF ini jelek sekali karena bahasanya mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Kheai juga minta maaf kalau update-nya lama sekali. Hal ini dikarenakan Kheai yang kehilangan inspirasi dan semangat untuk ngetik, selain itu Kheai juga baru sakit minggu lalu, dan setelah sakit ada TryOut menanti, jadi Kheai benar-benar minta maaf kalau reader sekalian merasa tidak puas dengan FF ini.

Balas Review:

** :** ini dia masalahnya sudah kelihatan, maaf update lama. Makasih review-nya.

**ryeo ryeo ryeong:** pairing-nya lihat saja sendiri, tapi disini masih belum kelihatan, tunggu chap depan, ya. Makasih review-nya dan maaf update lelet.

**ryeofha2125:** main cast-nya Ryeowook, tapi berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Makasih review-nya, maaf update-nya baru sekarang.

**dhia bintang:** ini dia masalahnya muncul, sudah tahu kan? Makasih review-nya n maaf update luuuaaamaaa.

**fiewook:** iya, Wookie itu mantannya Kyu, KyuWook moment-nya mungkin ada dikit di chap depan. Makasih review-nya dan maaf update lelet selelet leletnya.

**viiaRyeosom:** chap lalu emang khusus untuk KyuMin jadi Wookie tenggelam, tapi di chap ini Wookie muncul kan? Makasih review-nya, maaf update lama.

**Hinara Michiko:** feel, ya? aku emang sulit bikin cerita berkesan. Aku sekali publish cuma bisa buat cerita kurang dari 3rb words, mungkin hanya sekitar 2500 words, jadi maaf pendek-pendek. Makasih sudah review dan maaf update-nya lama sekali.

**AnnaKWS:** dilihat saja akhirnya nanti bagaimana. Makasih review-nya dan maaf update lama.

**Vindemiatrix67:** nih, sudah lanjut. Makasih review-nya, maaf update lama.

**fieeloving13:** ini sudah di lanjut, makasih pujiannya. Saya nggak nyangka ini keren, hehe.. Makasih review-nya, maaf update lama.

Dengan penuh kesadaaran saya meyakini dalam fanfic ini masih ada banyak typo karena fanfic ini diedit dengan serampangan dan juga saya yang masih kurang begitu mengerti tentang EYD. Terakhir, tidak ada kata lain yang ingin saya katakan kecuali RnR, please!

Thank you ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Hay! Ada seorang author bernama Kheai yang baru kembali dari suatu tempat yang membuatnya bisa mengetik FF ini. FF 'You Hate Me? Chapter 4' ini adalah Chap terakhir. Jadi, silakan baca sendiri dan saya juga menunggu review-nya.

**Title :**

**You Hate Me?**

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship

**Cast :**

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Henry Lau

Zhoumi

Super Junior Members

**Disclaimer :**

Para karakter milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, kalau diizinkan saya ingin Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun jadi punya saya. Hehe..

**WARNING!**

Boysxboys, cerita aneh, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD perlu diragukan dan hal-hal yang tidak perlu namun ada disini.

**HAPPY READING^_^**

**Chapter 4 (The Last Chapter)**

***AUTHOR POV***

Pagi cerah disebuah sekolah yang ada di Seoul, duduk seorang namja di tempatnya dimana dia tengah sibuk dengan dunia _game_-nya sebelum seseorang datang mengahampirinya.

"_Annyeong_, Kyu. Kau sudah masuk rupanya, hari Sabtu kemarin kau kemana?" tanya _namja_ berwajah _childish_ namun tampan itu kepada namja di hadapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab namja yang ditanya itu dengan ketus.

"Kau tahu, Sungmin kesepian karena kau tak ada," kata Donghae si _namja_ _childish_ namun tampan itu.

"Dia sudah menemuiku hari itu," jawab Kyuhyun datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari permainan yang dimainkannya.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar menemuimu?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Dia sudah berencana?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mem-_pause_ _game_-nya.

"Ya, saat aku, Hyukkie, Wookie dan Sungmin di kantin dia mengatakan kalau dia akan menemuimu."

"Oh."

"Eh, ya aku lupa. Meski terlambat aku tetap ingin mengucapkannya. _Saengil chukkae_, Kyu," kata Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Gumawo_," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Donghae.

"Kau tak ingin menraktirku, Kyu?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau, kau tak apa. Tapi, kalau bersama monyetmu itu, aku bisa bangkrut," jawab Kyuhyun sambil terkikik geli.

"Kau berlebihan, Kyu. Dia tak serakus itu," jawab Donghae sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun mengatai Hyukkie-nya.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Kau benar-benar akan mentraktirku, kan?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka dari dekat pintu kelas, dia tak berani masuk dan mengganggu mereka berdua.

***AUTHOR POV END***

***RYEOWOOK POV***

Aish, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau kemarin Kyuhyun ulang tahun. Daya ingatmu sungguh buruk, Wookie. Padahal seharian kemarin aku membicarakan Kyuhyun dengan Henry. Kalau aku tak datang sekarang, apa aku masih akan ingat? Oh, sepertinya tidak. Masuk tidak, ya? Kalau aku masuk pasti akan mengganggu mereka. Tapi, ini juga kelasku, aku berhak masuk ke dalam. Ya sudah, masuk saja.

"Hei, Wookie! Baru datang?" sapa Donghae saat aku masuk ke dalam kelas.

"_Ne_," aku menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Nanti pulang sekolah Kyuhyun akan menraktirku, Hyukkie dan Sungmin, kau mau ikut?" tiba-tiba Donghae mengajakku, padahal yang akan menraktir Kyuhyun bukan dia.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun langsung menyela perkataan Donghae.

"_Aniya_, aku harus menemani adikku," jawabku. Aku benar-benar tak enak dengan Kyuhyun, gara-gara Donghae yang seenaknya aku harus mencari alasan. Tapi, memang benar nanti aku harus menemani Henry, kan.

"Kau punya adik?" tanya Donghae padaku.

"_Ne_."

"Tapi, sepertinya kau sendirian disini? Apa dia masih kecil?"

"Dia hanya beda satu tahun denganku dan memang dia tidak disini. Dia lebih memilih sekolah seni daripada sekolah biasa."

"Oh, pantas saja. Kyu, kenapa diam saja?" kata Donghae sambil menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya diam. Aku tahu dia menghindariku.

"_A-aniya_," jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tak pernah melihat kalian mengakrabkan diri, memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab kami bersamaan dan saling memandang lalu memalingkan muka bersama. Aku bingung harus bagaimana, bersikap ramah tidak bisa, cuek apalagi.

"Kenapa canggung begini, sih? Kau saja bisa dekat dengan Hyukkie dan Sungmin yang notabenenya siswa kelas lain. Kenapa tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang teman di sebelahmu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"_A-aniya_," jawabku sekenanya aku tak tahu harus bicara apa, mana mungkin aku bilang aku dulu mantan namjachingu-nya Kyuhyun.

"Kalian kompak sekali dari tadi jawabnya '_Aniya_' dan 'tidak apa-apa' secara bersamaan, tapi kenapa kalian tak bisa dekat?"

"Kenapa malah melenceng kemana-mana sih? Sudah sana kembali ketempatmu, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai," kata Kyuhyun menginterupsi, kalau tidak begini bisa terbongkar semuanya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Ah, Donghae benar-benar selalu ingin tahu. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana aku bisa bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa dia malah akan berpikir macam-macam. Kemarin saja aku dan Sungmin dituduh selingkuh, sekarang apa lagi kalau aku bersikap aneh dengan Kyuhyun.

***RYEOWOOK POV END***

***AUTHOR POV***

Pelajaran sejarah tiba, hal ini membuat hampir semua siswa tertidur. Namun tidak dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Disaat sang guru hanya memberi tayangan membosankan dan pergi begitu saja, Ryeowook malah asyik melempar kertas ke arah Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan soal matematika.

Kira-kira beginilah isi dari kertas yang salin dilempar itu.

R : Kyu?

K : ...(Kyuhyun tak membalas dan membuang kertasnya begitu saja di tempat sampah yang entah kenapa ada di dekatnya)

R : Kyu?

K : ... (lagi-lagi dia membuangnya)

R : Kyu, Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tapi kalau secara langsung pasti ketahuan siapa aku dulu. Jadi lewat kertas lebih aman.

K : Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. (sedikit perkembangan, Kyuhyun mau menjawab isi kertas yang dilempar kepadanya.

R : Ada. Tapi tak sekarang. Besok datanglah ke taman sendiri. Aku dan Henry akan menunggu sampai kau datang.

K : Kenapa tidak sekarang?

R : Tidak ada Henry disini, yang ingin bicara dia, bukan aku.

K : Apa yang mau dibicarakan si Mochi itu?

R : Kau datang saja besok, kau akan tahu segalanya.

K : Tidak mau.

R : Ini penting, ayolah Kyu?

K : Tidak mau.

R : _Please_?

K : Aish.. Baiklah akan kuusahakan, tapi aku tak janji.

R : Terserah saja, tapi aku berharap kau datang. Jangan buat Henry merasa semakin bersalah.

K : Apa maksudmu?

R : Kau lihat saja besok, aku malas menulis panjang lebar.

K : Ne.

Mereka sungguh beruntung dapat berbincang dengan kertas tanpa diawasi guru dan juga Donghae yang ternyata sudah tertidur dari tadi.

Sore itu seorang _namja_ manis tengah berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolahnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Dia kesal karena menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang, "_Gege_ lama sekali sih? Kemana dia sebenarnya."

"Henry? Kau belum pulang?" tanya seseorang yang baru keluar dari sekolah dan menghampirinya.

"Yesung _Hyung_? Aku masih menunggu _Gege_-ku."

"Tumben kau dijemput?"

"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat dengannya."

"Mau kutemani? Tempat ini sudah mau sepi," tawar Yesung.

"Boleh saja kalau _Hyung_ tidak keberatan," jawab Henry, jujur saja dia butuh teman untuk bicara karena dari tadi tak ada yang mengajak bicara dan hal itu membuatnya makin merasa bosan.

"Hosh... _Mianhae_ Henry. Hosh.. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tiba-tiba seorang namja manis menghampiri Henry dan Yesung, ya dia memang Ryeowook.

"Sangat lama, _Gege_ kemana saja sih?" kata Henry ketus

"Hah.. _Mianhae_, aku harus membersihkan kelas dulu sebelum pulang," jawab Ryeowook sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Untung ada Yesung _Hyung_ yang menemaniku, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah bosan," jawab Henry enteng.

"_Mianhae_ Henry, salah sendiri kau tidak mau menemuinya sendiri dan bersikeras menungguku."

"Jangan menyalahkan aku, _Ge_. Eh, ya _Ge_ ini Yesung _Hyung_ dia salah satu kakak kelasku disini, dan Yesung _Hyung_ ini Wookie _Gege_-ku, dia _Gege_ yang sangat baik," saat ingat bahwa dirinya tak sendiri.

"Kim Jong Woon imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung," kata Yesung sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida, panggil saja Wookie," kata Ryeowook sambil menjabat tangan Yesung sedikit lama dan tentunya saling bertatapan. Sepertinya mereka-

"Ehem.. Sepertinya kita harus segera pergi, _Ge_. Nanti Mimi _Ge_ menunggunya terlalu lama," kata Henry tanpa rasa bersalah yang membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook tersadar.

"_Ne_," jawab Ryeowook.

"Yesung _Hyung_, terima kasih mau menemaniku. Aku pergi dulu, _annyeong_," pamit Henry pada Yesung.

"_Annyeong_."

Mereka-pun pergi ke sebuah _cafe_ tempat mereka akan bertemu dengan Zhoumi dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku menatap punggung Ryeowook.

"Mimi _Ge_," sapa Henry saat memasuki _cafe_ itu dan menghampiri Zhoumi.

"Henry-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Zhoumi sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Baik," jawab Henry riang.

"Ryeowookie, kau juga datang?"

"Kau tak memanggilku _Gege_ lagi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak pantas denganmu."

"Terserah saja."

"Eh, _Ge_ tadi sudah bicara dengan Kyu _Ge_ belum?" tanya Henry pada Ryeowook.

"Sudah."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tadi saat pelajaran sejarah, guru hanya memberi tayangan tentang perang dunia II dan pergi begitu saja. Jadi hampir setiap siswa banyak yang sibuk sendiri, ngantuk dan bahkan sudah tidur. Ya sudah, aku manfaatkan hal itu untuk lempar kertas dengannya."

"Wow! Dan Kyu _Ge_ langsung merespon?"

"Awalnya tidak, tapi akhirnya dia merespon. Meski-, yah kau tau sendiri bagaimana sikapnya."

"Ketus, ya kan? Tapi, itu sudah hebat sekali."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sih?" tanya Zhoumi penasaran. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia disuruh datang kesini.

"Begini, Mimi _Ge_..." akhirnya Henry menceritakan semua yang terjadi dan juga rencana untuk minta maaf kepada Kyuhyun. #Maaf, Kheai lagi malas ngetik ulang (padahal copas doank), kalau ingin tahu ceritanya baca saja yang chap 3#

"Jadi, begitu. Aish, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal itu dari dulu Wookie? Seharusnya kau mengatakannya, jadi aku bisa jaga jarak."

"Sudahlah, jangan diungkit lagi. Besok kan kita sudah mau minta maaf," jawab Ryeowook.

"Tapi, tetap saja kan?" kata Zhoumi dengan tatapan menyesal.

"_Ge_, tadi Kyu _Ge_ sudah setuju kan?" tanya Henry.

"Awalnya tidak, tapi aku bilang yang ingin bicara kau, jadi dia mau tapi tidak janji."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita susun rencananya. Ada yang punya usul?" tanya Henry pada dua orang itu.

"Ehm.. bagaimana kalau besok aku yang akan menunggunya di taman," kata Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan yang mulai serius itu.

"Lalu aku?" tanya Henry.

"Kau dan Zhoumi sembunyi dulu, nanti saat kuberi kode kalian boleh keluar."

"Lalu bagaimana cara minta maafnya?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Datanglah dengan keadaan, ehm... sedikit mesra mungkin, dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan tahu bahwa kalian ini kekasih."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Jadi aku tetap mendapat kesempatan untuk menjelaskan," jawab Henry riang, dia kira dialah yang akan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, kalian hanya menjadi bukti bahwa dulu aku tidak selingkuh dengan Zhoumi," jawab Ryeowook cepat.

"Kenapa aku tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjelaskan?"

"Ini masalahku, Henry. Kalian hanya buktinya. Mungkin Zhoumi bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk minta maaf."

"Tapi, _Ge_-"

"Sudahlah, kita minta maaf bersama," kata Zhoumi sebelum Henry merajuk.

"Okay. _Gege_, pulang yuk!" ajak Henry, memang hari sudah hampir malam.

"Baiklah, kita pulang," jawab Ryeowook, dan mereka bertiga meninggalkan cafe itu.

Siang itu pelajaran kosong membuat Ryeowook kembali melancarkan aksinya agar bisa bicara dengan Kyuhyun.

R : Jangan lupa sepulang sekolah, temui aku di taman kota.

K : Kau benar-benar merepotkan.

R : Lebih merepotkan jika aku harus berhubungan denganmu.

K : Lalu kenapa kau mau berurusan denganku?

R : Untuk mengembalikan semua seperti dulu.

K : Maksudmu?

R : Lihat saja nanti.

Di taman kota seorang namja manis tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sambil menunduk. Kakinya bergerak maju dan mundur diatas tanah. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan!" kata seorang namja yang baru menghampirinya. Mau tak mau akhirnya Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Duduklah," kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

"Kita sudah berakhir bukan? Apa lagi yang mau kau katakan?"

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan padaku?"

"Kau ingat Zhoumi?"

"Koala tiang listrik itu?"

"_Ne_, dia adalah kekasih Henry."

"Kekasih? Apa kau sakit hati dan ingin mengungkapkan keluh kesahmu padaku?" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum meremehkan.

"_Aniya_, Kyu kau ini selalu mengambil kesimpulan tanpa mendengar penjelasan orang yang bersangkutan. Aku bisa gila berurusan denganmu."

"Kalau tak ingin seperti itu, jangan berurusan denganku."

"Semoga Sungmin bisa bertahan denganmu."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Cepat katakan maksudmu?"

"_Aigoo_, tak sabaran sekali, sih?"

"Cepatlah Ryeowook."

"Okay, pertama aku ingin mengatakan apa yang dulu pernah aku katakan adalah sebuah kenyataan. Zhoumi memang sudah lama tertarik dengan Henry, dia ingin mencuri perhatian Henry sepenuhnya. Zhoumi tahu bahwa aku sering ada di taman sehingga dia sering menemuiku untuk mengeruk pengetahuanku tentang Henry."

"Untuk apa kau menjelaskan hal itu lagi? Aku sudah tidak peduli," jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kedua, aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita. Aku tak memintamu untuk bersamaku lagi karena kau sudah punya Sungmin. Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu seperti sebelum kita menjadi kekasih dulu."

"Apa keuntungannya bagiku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau bersikap seperti ini terus? Kau mau Donghae menyelidikimu?" bukannya menjawab, dia malah bertanya.

"Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut, dia bingung apa hubungannya dengan Donghae.

"Ya, Donghae. Dia adalah orang yang selalu ingin tahu, kalau dia sampai tahu bahwa aku adalah mantan kekasihmu, apa yang akan dikatakannya? Sungmin pasti akan kena imbasnya. Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kita mulai persahabatan kita dari awal."

"_Arasseo_."

"Hanya inikah responmu?"

"Kau mau apa lagi, Ryeowook?"

"Ehm, apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu kalau kau masih menyimpan kekesalanmu, sungguh aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Wookie. Sebenarnya Kibum Hyung sudah memintaku untuk memperbaiki hubunganku denganmu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku masih merasa berat," kata Kyuhyun pelan. Mata yang sejak bertemu dengan Ryeowook menjadi tajam kini tak seperti itu lagi.

"Tak apa, asalkan kau tak membenciku aku sudah cukup bahagia," kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Wookie, aku minta maaf padamu."

"Sudahlah ini bukan kesalahanmu."

"Bukan itu, maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa kembali kepadamu. Aku terlanjur menyayangi Sungmin."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf tentang hal itu, aku tahu Sungmin namja yang baik dan kau pantas mendapatkannya. Ku harap kau bisa menjaganya. Perlakukan dia dengan baik."

"Itu pasti."

"Kyu, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Jadilah pendengar yang baik. Jika ada seseorang yang berbuat salah padamu, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasannya. Jangan mengambil kesimpulan secara sepihak. Tidak semua orang jujur dan tidak semua orang pembohong. Kejujuran dan kebohongan dapat dilihat dari sorot mata orang itu."

"Baiklah, akan aku turuti apa yang dikatakan Kim Ryeowook sahabat terbaikku," kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak Ryeowook. Rasanya sudah lama dia tak seperti ini.

"Kau ini-"

'Drrt drrt...' handphone di saku celana Ryeowook berbunyi, sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu, "Yeoboseo."

"_Kapan aku boleh keluar."_

"Ah, _mianhe_ aku lupa. Keluar saja, aku sudah selesai bicara."

"_Baiklah."_

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Henry."

"Mochi?"

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyun _Ge_!" tiba-tiba Henry datang dan langsung menyapanya.

"Eh, Mochi kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf sama Kyu _Ge_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bukan Henry yang mau minta maaf, tapi aku. Aku minta maaf tidak hanya pada Kyuhyun tapi juga pada Ryeowookie. Aku minta maaf karena aku adalah pemicu hancurnya hubungan kalian. Jeongmal mianhae," kata Zhoumi yang berdiri di samping Henry.

"Henry juga minta maaf, karena jika bukan karena Henry, Mimi _Ge_ tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Jika bukan karena Henry, Mimi _Ge_ tidak akan dekat-dekat Wookie _Ge_ dan Kyu _Ge_ juga tidak akan cemburu."

"Wookie sudah menjelaskannya, kalian tidak perlu minta maaf lagi. Hal itu sudah lama terjadi, jadi tak perlu dipikirkan terlalu dalam," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Rasanya Ryeowook sudah lama tak melihat senyum itu.

"Kyu _Ge_, tidak marah kan sama Henry dan Mimi _Ge_?" tanya Henry.

"Tidak akan."

"_Gumawo_, Kyu _Ge_."

"_Cheonmaneyo_, Henry."

Kyuhyun sampai dirumahnya menjelang malam dan langsung mendapat pertanyaan dari Hyung-nya.

"Kyu?" tanya Kibum.

"_Wae_?"

"Kau tadi dari mana?"

"Ketemu Wookie."

"Kau menemuinya? Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia cuma menceritakan hal yang dulu pernah terjadi dan minta maaf. Tadi juga ada Henry dan Zhoumi."

"Dan kau hanya mendengarkan saja, begitu?"

"Aku juga punya hati Hyung, jadi aku juga minta maaf."

"Jadi kalian sudah baikan?"

"_Ne_."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Tak akan ada yang menghindari dan dihindari lagi. Kuharap kalian dapat berteman dengan baik."

"Tentu saja."

Malam itu Ryeowook tengah berdiri di balkon rumahnya. Dia sedang menikmati pemandangan langit yang indah. Suasana hatinya juga sedang senang. Bagaimana tidak, dia baru mendapat maaf dari Kyuhyun dan dia juga bertemu dengan seseorang yang menurutnya menarik.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, _Ge_?" tiba-tiba Henry datang dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Baik."

"Senang?"

"Pasti."

"Pantas daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

"Tak sadar diri sekali sih? Menurutku kalau hanya mendapatkan maaf dari Kyu _Ge_, tidak akan sampai seperti ini. Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa terbebas dari bebanku selama ini. Setelah ini aku akan menjalani hidup seperti dulu lagi."

"Meski tak bersama Kyu _Ge_?"

"Ya, bagiku Kyuhyun adalah sahabatku. Entah kenapa aku merasa akan lebih senang jika aku menjadi sahabatnya daripada menjadi kekasihnya."

"Begitu, ya."

Hening selama beberapa saat, sebelum Ryeowook memulai pembicaraan itu lagi, "Henry."

"Ya?"

"Yesung itu orang seperti apa?"

"Dia baik dan pandai bernyanyi."

"Dia bisa menyanyi?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa dia sekolah disana kalau tak bisa bernyanyi. Aku yakin suaranya tak kalah bagus dari Kyu _Ge_."

"Dari mana kau tahu Kyuhyun bisa bernyanyi?"

"Saat kalian berdua, aku sering melihat kalian bernyanyi dan kuakui suara Kyu _Ge_ itu bagus. Suara Wookie Ge juga bagus."

"Selain Yesung pandai bernyanyi apa lagi yang kau tahu?"

"Saat pertama mungkin Gege akan menganggapnya pendiam, tapi setelah beberapa lama dia akan berubah menjadi cerewet. Dia orang yang keras kepala dan menganggap dirinya selalu benar."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja, tapi itu hanya kesan pertama saat bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu."

"Tapi, kenapa aku tak percaya, ya?"

"_Gege_ itu bertanya apa menyangkal, sih? Itu pendapatku, kalau tak percaya buktikan saja."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"_Ge_? Apa kau tertarik padanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin iya, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku juga tak tahu dia itu sama seperti kita atau tidak."

"Butuh bantuan, _Ge_?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

"Henry-ah, jangan membuatku penasaran. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku ngantuk, _Ge_. Tidur dulu, ya. Selamat malam," dengan entengnya Henry pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan berjuta tanda tanya dalam kepalanya. Henry selalu meninggalkannya tanpa memberi penjelasan.

"Henry, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Yak, Henry!" meski berteriak, Henry seakan menulikan pendengarannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dan Ryeowook sendiri malas jika harus mengejar Henry.

Kau menbenciku, Kyu? Itulah pertanyaan yang sering Ryeowook ungkapkan dalam hatinya dan kini pertanyaan itu telah terjawab. Awalnya memang Kyuhyun sangat membenci Ryeowook namun dengan mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik dia paham bahwa Ryeowook tidaklah bersalah. Malah dialah yang merasa bersalah karena selalu bersikap egois.

***AUTHOR POV END***

**~~~END~~~**

Berakhirnya chapter 4 ini, juga menandakan berakhirnya 'YOU HATE ME?' ini. Maaf jika cerita ini terasa aneh untuk dibaca. Tapi, cerita ini memang murni dari pemikiran Kheai. Kheai juga minta maaf mungkin terdapat banyak kesalahan penulisan dalam setiap karya Kheai.

Setelah ini Kheai mau fokus dengan UJIAN NASIONAL, jadi mungkin Kheai tidak akan mem-publish FF apapun hingga sekitar satu bulan kedepan.

Sebenarnya Kheai agak kecewa karena review yang Kheai dapat hanya sedikit, mungkin karena karya Kheai masih belum memenuhi keinginan reader. Terimakasih untuk active reader yang selalu review dan silent reader yang nggak pernah review, hehe.. Kheai tahu, kok kalau mau review itu kadang bingung mau nulis apa.

Balas review :

**ryeo ryeo ryeong** : ya, begitulah Kyuhyun. Thanks for review.

**ichigo song** : awalnya sih, mau bikin Wookie melakukan kesalahan besar, tapi nggak tega. Jadi hasilnya gitu, deh.. Thanks for review.

**Lee Chizumi** : pair? Sudah terjawab diatas. Thanks for review.

**Jas merah** : begitulah ceritanya. Untuk pair, jadinya seperti diatas. Thanks for review.

**Guest** : tebakannya benar semua, hehe.. Thanks for review.

Dengan penuh kesadaaran saya meyakini dalam fanfic ini masih ada banyak typo karena fanfic ini diedit dengan serampangan dan juga saya yang masih kurang begitu mengerti tentang EYD. Terakhir, tidak ada kata lain yang ingin saya katakan kecuali RnR, please!

Sampai bertemu di karya Kheai selanjutnya... Bye! Bye!

Thank you ^_^


End file.
